xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Plugg
Solid Plugg is a character in Ben 10: Omniverse. He is a small-time criminal and freelance enforcer, who initially works with Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, but has also worked for other criminals such as Argit and Psyphon. Appearance Solid Plugg is a short alien with thick, purple skin and a rock-like reptilian appearance. He has three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He has red eyes and a large chin. He normally wears a lavender and gold vest. Though small and squat, his compact body is heavily muscled. Personality Solid Plugg appears to be very loyal to his boss,Professor Blarney T. Hokestar. He also seems to be a little dull, as he couldn't hide the fact that he knew his boss when asked to do otherwise. He appears to have a crush on Fistina. History He was first seen in The More Things Change: Part 1, buying groceries at Mr. Baumann’s shop. He made his first non-cameo appearance in Have I Got a Deal for You, where Professor Hokestar used him to convince the audience to buy his elixirs. With his help, Hokestar managed to sell three bottles of them. Later, when Ben tried to take the Screegit, he fought with him. He was winning (since AmpFibian’s powers are useless against him), but was sucked up by a vacuum and left alone. He was freed by Professor Hokestar and was commanded to hold up Pax until they could revert the Screegit back to normal. At the end of the episode, he was arrested by the Plumbers. He was seen in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, where he escaped from his cell and the Plumbers tried to catch him. He fainted after Max sent a face leech-like creature at him. He was briefly seen at Psyphon’s auction in Special Delivery. In Evil's Encore, he made a cameo as with Ben and Rook, looking in Animo's Plumber cell. In The Ultimate Heist, he was seen working for Argit along with Fistina. After Albedo and Rook gone to Argit’s office, Argit told him to get some chili fries for Albedo (who he believed to be Ben). He and Rook were disgusted by how Albedo ate the chili fries and Plugg even noticed that something is wrong with him. Later, he and Fistina got into Inspector 13’s warehouse and they defeated the Techadon robots inside. However, like the others, he was tricked by Albedo and got tied up by Negative Wildvine’s vines. While they were tied up he flirted with Fistina. In Collect This, he was playing the villain, Sporemax, in Deefus Veeblepister's TV show. Later, he caused trouble in the city by accidentally scattering techno organizites. At the end of the episode, he drinks a Smoothieand gets a brain freeze. He appeared in No Honor Among Bros, where he was training for the Golden Fist Tournament. Later, he was defeated by a cheating Rook. In Clyde Five, Solid Plugg helped Inspector 13 test the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. In Breakpoint, he was part of Fistrick's gang, who were pulling heists while wearing ID Masks to masquerade as Ben (Solid Plugg disguising himself as Young Ben). After Ben infiltrated their gang while undercover, they were all defeated and imprisoned. Powers and Abilities Solid Plugg's main ability seems to be his enhanced strength and durability. He is very strong for his size, as he was able to pull six Plumbers trying to restrain him. He also has high resistance to electricity, as he was able to not only withstand AmpFibian's electricity blasts, but also retaliate immediately. Solid Plugg is also a lot heavier than he looks, as Deefus Veeblepister and AmpFibian had great difficulty trying to lift or move him. Weaknesses Aside from the fact that he is slow-witted, his smaller size is a disadvantage against larger opponents. Normally his strength and tenacity can compensate for this. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse * The More Things Change: Part 1 (first appearance; cameo) * Have I Got a Deal for You * So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies * Special Delivery (cameo) * Evil's Encore (cameo) * The Ultimate Heist * Collect This * No Honor Among Bros * Clyde Five (cameo) * Breakpoint Trivia * Solid Plugg is similar to Precious Pupp, Griswald from Top Cat, Muttley from Wacky Races, and Mumbly from Laff-A-Lympics. All characters have the wheezing laugh. Also, Solid Plugg, Muttley, and Mumbly mutter when they're offended. Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Ben 10s Rogue Gallery Category:Ben 10 Universe